


Reprieve before Fading

by LabRat801



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, If you squint at the title, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, maybe a little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRat801/pseuds/LabRat801
Summary: Merrill and Hawke take some time for themselves. Set after DAII, but before Hawke appears in Inquisition.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill, Hawke/Merrill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Reprieve before Fading

Hawke jogged down the stairs, entering the alienage. She received the odd suspicious look from the resident elves, unaccustomed as they were to seeing humans move through their space without being threatening in some way. The majority, however, had become used to her intermittent presence. She had been coming fairly often for months to help out her partner when her limited free time allowed for it. Hawke grinned and nodded at those she recognized, following the path to where she suspected she would find Merrill.

She rounded a corner and her goal came into sight. Merrill sat on the ground under the _Vhenadahl_ , with elven children fanned out in front of her. She had a piece of slate propped up next to her with some simple words written on it, and was explaining how to interpret all those little connected letters into spoken sounds. She was so absorbed in her lesson that she didn’t notice Hawke enter the small plaza. Hawke sat down and leaned against one of the buildings, waiting for her to finish. Seeing her putting all of her heart into helping the alienage residents always made Hawke feel proud and, at the same time, fiercely protective. She knew that there were people who would do Merrill harm if they got hold of her, partially in order to get to Hawke, and she didn’t understand how anyone could hurt someone as selfless as Merrill. She had sacrificed everything she had to restore a piece of her people’s history, and now she spent all of her time and money helping the elves of this city. She knew that Merrill was completely capable of protecting herself, but Hawke would always be ready to step in if necessary.

“ _Vhenan_?” Hawke was startled out of her reverie. Merrill stood above her. “Is everything alright? You look a bit frowny.”

Hawke shook her head and smiled as she stood up. “No love, just thinking about things I don’t need to worry about right now.” She drew Merrill close and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth, then another on the forehead. “No adults today at class?”

“Oh, I’ve broken them up into two separate classes now. Some of the adults had a tendency to get upset when the children learned more quickly. Not that I blame them, you know, I’m sure it’s very frustrating, going your whole life not knowing how to read, and then these little ones come along and they’re running while you’re still trying to learn to crawl. Would set anyone on edge, I imagine.” Hawke had begun leading her by the hand out of the alienage as she chattered about her day, toward the room they shared in the lower part of the city. Merrill had let her hair grow since they fled Kirkwall, though she had kept the few scattered braids throughout.

Dusk had arrived by the time they made it to the boarding house. They entered and were greeted by the cheerless mistress of the place. “Miss Gander. Miss Rale. Will you be taking dinner here tonight?”

Of course they had found it necessary to use aliases after the mess they had left behind the previous year. When they first arrived, Mistress Ellen hadn’t deigned to address Merrill, assuming her to be a servant, but had been thoroughly corrected on that assumption, though she did make it a point to always address Hawke first.

“Thank you Ellen, kind as always.” Hawke gave her an overly sweet smile that didn’t match her sharp eyes. “We’ll take a tray up to the room, if that’s quite alright.”

“One moment and I’ll have one ready.” Mistress Ellen disappeared back into the kitchens.

“Do you always have to act like that to her?” Merrill murmured. “She’s likely to spit in the food one of these days if you keep it up.”

“What makes you think she hasn’t already?” Hawke grinned back at her.

“Ohhh, that’s disgusting.” She stifled a giggle. “I think I’ve lost all my appetite.”

“Well I’ll just have to eat your portion as well then, I’m starving.” She kissed Merrill on the nose, then shot her a wolfish grin. “I think I might have something else for you to eat though.”

“What, did you pick up some rations today while you were out and about?” Merrill idly chewed on the end of a strand of her hair and looked up at her with huge eyes. Hawke rubbed a hand over her face, holding back a laugh, and shook her head. “Oh, did I miss something again? What could possibly be dirty about something to…?” A look of comprehension broke over her face and she went red. “ _Marian!_ You can’t say things like that in public!”

“I can and I will,” she laughed, and then her volume sank. “But remember that’s not my name while we’re here, _Nila_.” She pulled the smaller woman toward her and rested her face on the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

Merrill shuffled her feet, chagrined. “You would think that after all this time I would remember something so simple.”

At that moment, Ellen emerged from the kitchen with a loaded tray. Her lips pursed in distaste as her eyes swept over Hawke embracing Merrill. She held the tray out toward them and grunted in response to Merrill’s quiet word of thanks.

The two of them ascended the uneven stairs to their shared room. It was small, but the bed was comfortable enough for two and there was a lock on the door. Merrill leaned her staff in a corner, while Hawke set the tray on the small bedside table and began unstrapping daggers. She hung them from a nail in the wall, followed by her leather cuirass, and then bent down to start working on the buckles of her boots.

She heard a low, clumsy wolf whistle from behind her and grinned. Merrill’s flirting had always been fairly inexpert, and it hadn’t improved much over their time together.

“Oooh, look at that lovely bottom,” she teased as she approached from behind. She gave Hawke’s ass a couple light smacks, then rubbed her hand over the area.

Marian finished undoing the last buckle and straightened, kicking her boots off and turning to catch Merrill’s hand. The dim light danced in her eyes as the corners of her mouth turned upward and she murmured, “How dare you touch me so inappropriately.” She brought the hand to her mouth and kissed its palm. “What ever shall I do with the offending extremity?”

“I can think of many things _I’d_ like to do with it. Some of them even involve you.” She trailed a finger over Hawke’s lips, then reached up and tangled her hand into her partner’s short hair, pulling her down into a kiss that quickly deepened.

Hawke grinned against the kiss. She still loved how Merrill had no qualms about being forward with her when she was feeling amorous, and how much that contrasted with most people’s perception of her as a wide-eyed innocent. She walked Merrill backward, never breaking the kiss, and pushed lightly until the elf fell back onto the bed, giggling as she descended. Hawke fished the room key out of her belt pouch and locked the door, then twirled to lock eyes with Merrill and removed her plain tunic with an exaggerated flourish. She tossed it to the floor and posed, arms akimbo in her breast band and loose linen pants. “Do I look dashing yet?”

Merrill stifled a giggle. “Ohhh very much so, _vhenan._ Though I’d really prefer it if you’d come be dashing over here, on the bed.”

Hawke made an exaggerated leap toward the bed, landing next to Merrill and leaning over her to place a wet kiss on her throat. She skimmed her fingers down the other woman’s shoulder and arm, then underneath her tunic and up over her ribs. Her fingers found a nipple, and she circled it before pinching it lightly. Merrill sighed under her and pressed up against her hand. Encouraged, Hawke moved to straddle her, pushing her tunic up and helping to pull it over her head. She gazed down at her love. She still felt disbelief that of all the things that had gone so terribly wrong in her life, all the loved ones she had lost, the mess she had made of Kirkwall, Merrill was still here, and she was so very real and solid and was not planning on going away. Looking down at her bared breasts, her small smile, the trust in her eyes, Hawke nearly felt blessed.

“Mariaaaan,” Merrill sang. She took the human’s hands and placed them on her breasts, wiggling her hips a bit to break her out of her contemplation.

Hawke grinned down at her, taking her cue to fondle her small breasts, then leaning down to take one nipple into her mouth. She sucked at it while rolling the other nipple between thumb and forefinger, enjoying the small noises that Merrill made. She felt hands snake around her body, and noticed that Merrill had quickly undone her breast band and tossed it onto the floor. The cool air in the room caused her now-free nipples to harden slightly, and Merrill’s hands found them as they hung over her belly. Hawke gave one last hard suck on Merrill’s nipple and adjusted her position so her breasts were dangling over Merrill’s face. She quickly took one of Hawke’s nipples into her mouth, then the other, biting softly on the second one and drawing a low gasp from the human. Hawke began to grind her hips slowly down on Merrill’s. She could feel herself starting to get wet.

“Love, I need to taste you.” Hawke sat up again and ran her hands down Merrill’s chest and stomach, stopping at the top of her pants and toying with the closure.

“I thought you said that you had something for _me_ to eat,” Merrill teased.

“That can wait ‘til later. Right now I am absolutely famished.” She moved to one side and slid Merrill’s pants and smallclothes down and off, moving back to kneel between her legs after tossing the articles on the floor. She gazed down at Merrill’s sex and grinned. “Look at how beautiful and absolutely delicious you look.”

She lowered her head and breathed in Merrill’s scent, then kissed the crease where her leg met her body on one side, then the other, then kissed directly on Merrill’s clit. She was rewarded with a twitch upwards of the elf’s hips. The relatively chaste kiss deepened as she opened her mouth and sucked sloppily on her clit, licking over and around the small nub, eliciting a low moan from Merrill, who had twined her hands into Hawke’s hair. The human brought her tongue lower, running it up and down Merrill’s lips, then finally sinking into her cunt, feeling the elf becoming more and more wet and she worked her tongue inside of her. Merrill was lightly grinding against her face as she returned her mouth to her clit, then slowly slid one finger inside of her.

“Do you want another one?” she asked, her face still buried between Merrill’s legs.

“Another one,” Merrill repeated breathlessly.

Hawke slid another finger in alongside the first, pumping in and out slowly to start off with, while her mouth still worked Merrill’s now-swollen clit. She twisted her fingers upward, looking for the spot she knew was there. Merrill cried out and she knew she had found it. She sped up, making sure to hit that spot each time he fingers were buried fully. Hawke tongued desperately at her lover, her senses full of her scent and taste and hot slippery feel.

Merrill’s fingers tightened in her hair, and she could feel the elf’s thighs begin to tremble slightly on either side of her head. She sped her hand and her tongue, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she could feel her love finish in her mouth, and she became even more aroused with that anticipation.

Merrill began a low keening sound, and Hawke knew it was time. She continued licking and fucking her with her fingers until Merrill cried out and her hips jumped erratically, thighs shaking. Hawke continued to gently suck on her clit, trying to prolong her love’s ecstasy as much as possible, then gave one final long lick from cunt to clit, causing Merrill to shiver and give a small giggle.

Hawke moved up to lie next to Merrill, leaning over to give her a long, deep kiss.

“That was amazing _vhenan_ ,” Merrill purred when the kiss broke.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Hawke retorted softly. “I will never get tired of doing that.”

“Ohhh I certainly hope not,” Merrill laughed. She dusted her fingers down Hawke’s flank, then back up to toy with one of her nipples. “I wouldn’t mind taking a turn, if you’re up for it.”

Hawke laughed. “Love, I don’t think I’ve ever been more up for something.” She pulled Merrill in for another kiss then reached down and untied her pants, wiggling them down over her hips and tossing them to the side. She laid back down and Merrill kissed over her jawline and down her neck, pausing to suck at her earlobe on the way.

She suddenly felt Merrill’s hand brush over her thigh, then sink lower to flutter over the area between her legs. Hawke let out a small needy sound and pushed her hips up toward the hand. Merrill took the direction and cupped her lover’s pubic mound, sliding her middle finger between her lips to feel the wetness that had been building there. She moved her hand lower, sliding two fingers up and down the folds, spreading Hawke’s juices around and over her fingers. She brought those fingers briefly to her lips and sucked on them and smiled, the lowered her hand back down and began tracing small circles around Hawke’s clit. The human moaned and reached up to kiss her lover, tasting their mixed flavor on her lips and slowly gyrating her hips in time with Merrill’s strokes.

Merrill broke the kiss after a moment to reach down and suck on one of Hawke’s nipples, continuing the slow ministration of her hand between Hawke’s legs. She rolled the taught nipple between her lips and teeth while Hawke arched under her.

“Please, love, faster. And I want to feel you inside of me.”

Merrill kissed her way down Hawke’s belly. She replaced her hand with her mouth, sucking softly on Hawke’s clit while that hand went lower. Hawke could feel the elf start with two of her slim fingers, sliding them easily into her slippery wet cunt. She let out a low moan, then, “Another, please.”

Merrill slid a third finger into her, slowly pumping them in and out in time with her tongue.

“Andraste’s tits, Merrill, how do you make this feel so amazing?” Hawke was panting now, one hand tangled in Merrill’s hair, the other in the rough bedclothes.

Merrill smiled against Hawke’s clit, then picked up the pace with her fingers.

“Another.” Hawke gasped as a fourth finger entered her, stretching her in a way that felt decadent and lewd. “Shit, yes, Merrill, that’s amazing.” She was actively grinding against Merrill’s face now, losing herself in the pleasure that her lover was giving her. She could feel herself nearing the edge, feel her thigh muscles twitch. “I’m so close love, don’t stop, keep doing that, yes. Yes!” She shouted the last word as her hips jerked up uncontrollably and her thighs shook.

She collapsed back against the bed, sweaty and exhausted, as Merrill took her place at her side, draping one graceful arm over her stomach and kissing her sweetly on the mouth. Hawke ran her hand through Merrill’s hair, gazing into her eyes and overcome with love. She pulled Merrill tight against her in a sudden fierce hug. “I hope you know how much I love and adore you, Merrill,” she murmured into her hair.

“Of course, _vhenan_ , and I love you as well.”

They held each other for a long moment before Hawke’s stomach grumbled and she was reminded that regardless of what else she ate, she did require actual food. She sat up and grabbed the tray off the table next to the bed, resting it across her lap. They ate while Merrill chattered about her plans for tomorrow and the future, and Hawke decided to tell her later about the letter that had arrived from Varric.


End file.
